Problem: What is the product of the solutions of the equation $-35=-x^2-2x?$
Answer: Based on the expansion $(x - \alpha)(x - \beta) = x^2 - (\alpha + \beta)x + \alpha\beta,$ we know that the product of a quadratic formula with leading term of $x^2$ is just the constant term.

In this case, we rearrange the equation given to look like the derived equation above--i.e. $x^2 + 2x - 35 = 0.$ Now, we see that the product of the roots is just $\boxed{-35}.$